Don Chan
is a Rank C Restoration-attribute Yo-kai of the Heartful tribe. Biology He is mint-blue drum with white legs and arms to match the top and bottom. On the top is a dark orange face with large black eyes and a wide open mouth. In his own games, Don Chan is shown to be carefree and easygoing, and that personality translates to this series. While he may be a little bit mischievous, Don Chan is very passionate for what he cares about, such as Taiko Drumming. Whoever is Inspirited by Don Chan compulsively beats and taps on various things like they were playing a drum. Relationships Nate/Katie: Don Chan meets Nate during the quest "Inspirited Away", when Nate/Katie was taken by Mirapo to the small festival world Don Chan created himself. When Nate/Katie meet Don Chan, he is shown to be behind the mysterious kidnappings at Mount Wildwood. When Nate/Katie beat him in a fight, they have a chance to become friends with him. If they do, Don Chan will want to "Take this act on the road" and join them as a friend. Mirapo: Mirapo is known to work with Don Chan to kidnap unsuspecting humans, and bring them to the festival world. Wazzat: Wazzat works with Don Chan to erase humans' memories of the festival world when they leave. Stats | medal = Pokapoka | image = | hp = | power = | spirit = | defence = | speed = |344|96|191|174|183|tribe = heartful}} How to Befriend Yo-kai Watch 2 You will need to take the quest "Inspirited Away" given by the man at the Mt. Wildwood Shrine. To take this request you must speak to Talisman Man on Mt. Wildwood. You must then go to the second flight of stairs at the top and use your Yo-kai Lens to reveal Mirapo. He will take you back to the day of the Summer Festival. There you must use the Yo-kai Watch to find Don Chan to the right of the Talisman Box. You must battle him to finish the quest. You can then befriend him through the regular method, but he can only be fought once a day. Quotes * Befriended: ''"Wow, you beat me with a rhythm! Think we could drum up a friendship?"'' * Loafing: ''"Sleepy. So...tired."'' * Receiving food (favorite): ''"The best!"'' * Receiving food (normal): ''"It'll do."'' * Receiving food (disliked): ''"Hmm...sickening."'' History Trivia * Don Chan is the only Yo-kai in the series to never appear in a spinoff title. * Don Chan is the famous protagonist/mascot from the popular arcade rhythm game Taiko: Drum Master (Taiko no Tatsujin), created by Namco. Don-chan's appearance in Yo-kai Watch 2 and Yo-kai Watch 3 is one of his many appearances and cameos in other video games. * Don Chan's "random" nicknames are 'Drummer', 'Donny', 'Li'l Tyk', and 'Pimento' * Don Chan, along with Harry Barry and Massaranyan, are the only Yo-kai to not have a real life medal counterpart. Name Origin "Don" is the Japanese onomatopoeia for a drum being beaten. "Chan" is a suffix used to describe babies, young children, grandparents, and teenagers. In other languages * Spanish: Donchan * Italian: Donchan * German: Donchan * French : Donchan Category:Inanimate Object Yo-kai Category:Male Characters Category:Heartful Tribe Category:Rank C Yo-kai Category:Yo-kai That Love Snacks Category:Restoration-attribute Yo-kai Category:Yo-kai Introduced In Yo-kai Watch 2 Category:Crossover Characters Category:Healer Role Yo-kai